1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of transmitting a telephone number in a wireless local loop (WLL) system, and more particularly, to a method of transmitting a telephone number in a WLL system, for allowing a user to instantly hear a ring back tone by immediately performing a dialing in a WLL terminal when a flash signal is input by the user operating a hook switch after a telephone number is dialed in an ordinary telephone connected to the WLL terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, when a terminal-type wireless local loop (WLL) terminal is used, it is connected to an ordinary telephone.
Since a send key is not provided in the ordinary telephone unlike a mobile communication terminal, the terminal-type WLL terminal performs a dialing when there is no key input a predetermined period time after it receives a dial signal from the ordinary telephone.
Accordingly, it takes more than 10 seconds for a ring back tone to be received when a user makes a phone call using the ordinary telephone connected to the WLL system. Consequently, the user always needs a certain waiting time until he/she can hear a ring back tone after inputting a telephone number.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method of transmitting a telephone number in a wireless local loop (WLL) system, for allowing a user to instantly hear a ring back tone by immediately performing a dialing in a WLL terminal when a flash signal is input by the user operating a hook switch after a telephone number is dialed in an ordinary telephone connected to the WLL terminal.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a method of transmitting a telephone number in a WLL system, including the steps of checking the state of a hook switch of the ordinary telephone connected to the WLL terminal, determining whether a telephone number is input, when an off-hook sate is determined, storing the telephone number in a dial buffer when it is determined that a telephone number is input, and continuously checking whether a flash signal is input while the input telephone number is being stored in the dial buffer, and transmitting the telephone number stored in the dial buffer to the WLL system base station when the flash signal is input.
The flash signal is generated when the hook switch is pressed in the off-hook state in the ordinary telephone, and is transmitted to the WLL terminal as a signal different from a telephone number signal.
The method of transmitting a telephone number in a WLL system also includes the steps of checking the state of the dial buffer when there is no input of telephone number in the off-hook state, operating a first timer for counting a first set time for determining the end of digits when it is determined that a telephone number is stored in the dial, and checking whether the first set time has elapsed, and transmitting the telephone number stored in the dial buffer to the WLL system base station when it is determined that the first set time has elapsed.
The method of transmitting a telephone number in a WLL system also includes the steps of checking the state of the dial buffer when there is no input of a telephone number in the off-hook state, and operating a second timer for counting a second set time for determining a time-out when any telephone number is not stored in the dial buffer, and transmitting a busy tone to an ordinary telephone when it is determined that the second set time has elapsed to allow a user to hear the busy tone.
The time-out is a function that is set for informing the user that the user did not input a telephone number for a predetermined period of time in the off-hook state.